Conséquences
by VeryBadCat
Summary: Quand on cherche les ennuis on finit toujours par les trouver, encore plus quand c'est Peter Hale qui s'occupe de faire tomber les sanctions. PWP Petopher. Dont like, Dont read !


_**Comme d'habitude rien est à moi sinon ces deux là seraient en couple depuis fort longtemps et sûrement enfermés dans ma cave (oui c'est mon côté possessif). J'ai écrit ce petit truc pour l'anniv de quelqu'un et je me suis dit qu'il fallait aussi que je le mette dans le coin. Je ne tire rien de tout ça, sinon vos reviews si le coeur vous dis de m'en m'en laisser une après votre passage.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Conséquences**

Chris n'était plus que gémissements face au traitement que lui infligeait son amant. Ses mains liées à la tête du lit, remuant en tout sens dans le but de réussir à se dégager. Il se tortillait, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec son amant qui s'activait à le préparer. Les doigts présents en lui se mouvaient, venant régulièrement heurter ce point si sensible en lui, manquant de le faire passer par dessus bord à plusieurs reprises.

La bouche de Peter occupée à martyriser ses tétons ne l'aidait en rien à se maîtriser. Ses dents se refermant sur ses boutons de chairs pour les mordre avec une douceur plus ou moins accrue, le faisait se cambrer à chaque contact. Il lui fallait plus. Il ne voulait pas rendre les armes avant son loup.

-Peter, je t'en prie... Je suis pas sur de … tenir. Lâcha t-il d'un ton entrecoupé par des gémissements de plaisirs.

Ces quelques mots firent tout de suite réagir le loup. Il releva la tête, délaissant le torse de son amant qui était à présent marqué de traces de dents et de diverses rougeurs. Il sourit au chasseur, avant de retirer les quatre doigts présents à l'intérieur du chasseur d'un seul coup, tirant ainsi un grognement de frustration à celui-ci.

Le lycan se leva du lit, fixant toujours son compagnon, un sourire lubrique toujours collé au visage. Il récupéra quelque chose dans un tiroir, dissimulant sa trouvaille aux yeux du chasseur qui commençait à frémir d'impatience à l'idée de jouer avec son compagnon. Il adorait quand celui-ci prenait des initiatives de ce genre, pour se mettre lui aussi à inventer de nouveaux jeux. Le loup revint entre les jambes du chasseur, posant une main contre sa cuisse, le dirigeant avec douceur dans le but de lui faire écarter les jambes. Il lança un dernier regard au chasseur, avant de baisser la visage vers son sexe pour y donner quelques coup de langues, tandis que sa main repartait titiller l'intimité de sa victime.

Chris se tendit, sentant une nouvelle intrusion se faire en lui, avant de soupirer d'aise lorsque la base de ce qu'il avait deviné comme étant un plug buter contre son intimité. Il sentit son corps se resserrer autour. Le jouet touchait sa prostate, suffisamment pour le maintenir excité et lui envoyer des décharges de plaisir mais pas assez pour le faire jouir.

Les coups de langues sur son sexe se stoppèrent, tandis que la voix de son loup se faisait entendre.

-Tu aimes ça. Te sentir plein et à ma merci.

Sa respiration s'emballa à l'entente de la voix grave de son amant. Son sexe tressautant tandis que la main de Peter le frôlait à nouveau. Puis il sentit un anneau souple glisser le long de sa queue. Un regard vers son entrejambe suffit à confirmer ses soupçons, le loup était en train d'installer un cockring à la base de son sexe, s'assurant ainsi le fait qu'il ne jouirait qu'avec son autorisation.

Le loup s'éloigna ensuite, puis récupéra sa veste qu'il avait pliée sur le rebord de la commode de leur chambre. Il enfila sa veste sous les yeux incrédules du chasseur qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Il ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, aucun son n'en sortant avant de la refermer. Il parla finalement, la voix secouée de tremblements face aux décharges de plaisir qui parcouraient toujours son corps.

-Pete... qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Le loup se tourna vers son amant, un sourire mesquin sur le visage avant de répondre d'une voix froide.

-Je t'apprends à ne pas draguer à tout va.

-Quoi ?

Peter s'approcha de Chris, puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui répondre.

-Vois-tu mon cœur, tes actes ne peuvent pas rester impunis. Tu dragues sans arrêt. Mon neveu tout particulièrement ce qui à pour conséquence de m'énerver. Les loups sont possessifs, je pensais que tu le savais. Je t'ai prévenu, tu as voulu continuer à ce jeu. Et ce soir tu perds.

Il se pencha vers le visage de son amant, avant de l'embrasser, envahissant sa bouche, pour finalement se détacher, après avoir gardé la lèvre inférieure de son amant entre ses dents. La mordant jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau gémissement entre plaisir et douleur soit poussé par son compagnon.

-Peter...Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça.

-Oh que si mon beau. Je rentre demain matin, j'emmène Mélissa au resto, au théâtre avant de lui emprunter son canapé. Histoire de lui changer les idées.

Peter sortit une cravate de sa poche puis l'attacha autour de la bouche de son amant, avant de ramener le nœud sur le devant du visage de celui-ci pour le ramener jusqu'à sa bouche. Le chasseur se débattait, ce jeu ne l'amusant plus du tout mais il ne pu rien faire face à la poigne de son amant. Le lycan se leva, tapota l'érection de son homme qui ne pu que se cambrer suite au contact, grognant face à son impuissance.

Le loup s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit avant de sortir précipitamment en ricanant. Derrière lui le chasseur fulminait et grognait derrière son bâillon de fortune, tirant sur ces liens. La voix du loup se fit entendre.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur !

Ce salopard allait lui payer tout ça... Il remua de plus belle ne pouvant pas s'imaginer ce que serait sa nuit s'il devait la passer dans ces conditions. Il devait se tirer d'ici au plus vite et se venger !

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Que vous ayez trouvé ça drôle, triste a pleurer, mauvais ou merveilleux (sait-on jamais XD) n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Navrée pour les fautes qui on du passer a travers la correction.**_


End file.
